


Happy Valentines

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, sns2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke asks Naruto about marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little drabble for Valentines Day/sns2k15. It's nothing special, but I just thought I'd write at least something since I've been slacking on Gravitational Pull. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

"Would you ever want to marry me?" Sasuke spoke softly to the blond that was currently nestling their head under his chin.

Naruto quickly rose up from the comfortable position they were in on the bed and stared down at his boyfriend. “What?”

Sasuke glared but repeated himself nonetheless.

"Would you want to marry me?"

Naruto didn’t know what his face looked like, but he was pretty sure that it resembled a gaping fish.

"W-Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

Sasuke shrugged and tried to look away, but Naruto brought a hand to his cheek to hold his gaze.

"I’m sorry. I’m just shocked because…I never thought that marriage was anything that you ever thought about."

"Why? Because I’m your anti-social boyfriend and I don't announce my deepest and innermost thoughts to the rest of the world? Sorry I'm not like you."

"Hey," Naruto said sternly. "Don’t go trying to pick a fight. You know that I didn't mean it like that. Sorry if I hurt your feel—"

"You didn’t," Sasuke cut him off before he could finish that sentence. 

Naruto nodded. “Okay.”

There was a long pause before either of them said anything.

"You still haven’t answered the question," Sasuke all but whispered. He wanted to put some space between them, but Naruto was still laid up on top of him and obviously had no intentions on moving.

"Honestly?" Naruto bit his lip. "I’ve never really thought about it myself. We’ve been together for so long that it already kind of feels like we’re married. I mean, that’s what Sakura always says."

"Good to know," Sasuke said. He tried to push Naruto off of him, but Naruto growled and took both of his hands and pinned them down to the bed.

"Geez, let me finish!" When he had Sasuke’s undivided attention, he let out a sigh and rested his forehead up against the other's, allowing their lips to barely touch. "As I was saying," he said in a more softer tone. "It already feels like we’re married, which is exactly why if you or I ever proposed to one another, I don’t think that any answer other than ‘yes’ could be said."

Sasuke’s eyes noticeably widened and Naruto smiled. 

"You look surprised."

"I am," Sasuke finally said.

"You shouldn’t be." Naruto closed the small distance between them for a chaste kiss. He pulled away and stared down at him once more. The intensity in his eyes was enough to make Sasuke’s heart skip a beat.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said. "You’re the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life. You’re the one that I’m _supposed_ to be with. Marrying you would be one of the best things that could ever happen to me. Believe that.”

Sasuke felt a tidal wave full of emotions consume him all at once. He tried to form a sentence or just one singular word that could explain everything that he was feeling in that moment, but everything was lost to him. Once again, he was left speechless by none other than his blond, babbling, boyfriend.

So instead of speaking, Sasuke opted for gently pulling his arms free of Naruto’s grip and wrapping them around his neck to envelope him in a tight hug.

Naruto let out a small grunt at the unexpected gesture, but chuckled nonetheless. "I should say these kind of things more often if it’s gonna turn you into a softie," he said.

"Shut up. You’ll only ruin it," Sasuke murmured into the tan skin of Naruto’s neck.

Naruto chuckled again before whispering into the other’s ear. "Happy Valentine’s Day, Sasuke."

Sasuke sniffled. “Hn.” 


End file.
